


Uncovered Skin

by Clarisse (transnymphtaire)



Series: Advent Calendar 2016 [6]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M, Soulmates, Winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-06
Updated: 2016-12-06
Packaged: 2018-09-07 00:02:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8775097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/transnymphtaire/pseuds/Clarisse
Summary: Skin should be covered up around strangers.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Soulmate AU from bigjellymonster - I decided to change the plot setting from what was suggested to me, hope you don't mind <3
> 
> Unbetaed. You guys have to tell me if you prefer it when it's betaed.

The sound of steps behind him are too close for comfort, and he has to enter the crowd if he wants any hope of escaping them. The scarf he uses to cover his face got loose a while ago, only still in his possession because of the many turns he has wound it around his neck. The cold bites at his cheeks as he maneuvers out of the way of a small child. The ground is covered in a layer of ice, and his shoes are not meant for winter.

He loses balance, and crash into the form of a man that were up until now walking in the opposite direction that he is running. They crash to the ground, noses brushing together, and he is thankful that he lands on top. He’s up again in the matter of seconds, running for his life once more. His cousin will beat him up if he’s not quick enough, and he’s pretty sure that the school nurse is tired of seeing his beat up face so often. When it comes to fight or flight, he has always preferred the latter.

It’s first when he has scaled a tree and found cover that he remember that he made skin contact with the stranger.

* * *

Harry feels his heart in his throat as he looks down on the teenagers loitering underneath his hiding place. He can’t see through the fog on his glasses, has no idea if it’s Dudley’s gang or not, but he hopes not. If he’s late home again, there’s no way he’s getting any dinner. Why he has to live so close to his cousin is beyond him, but at least his dad and uncle dislike each other just as much. The only ones being on good terms are - understandably - his mum and aunt.

Maybe he should just jump and run and hope for the best. _Perhaps the imbecile that crashed into me would make a good next victim._

The sudden thought startled Harry into jumping down from the tree. He landed on his feet at least, and luckily the teenagers were not Dudley and his gang. He shook his head slightly - he must have imagined it. He hasn’t made skin contact with anyone- wait- _Imbecile. Crashed into. Noses touching._ _Next victim._

So his soulmate just might be planning his murder. It had to be a joke, right? He doesn't remember anything about the stranger, he was afraid to get beat up again, how the hell is he supposed to hide from someone that he doesn’t know what they look like?

_I’ll find you, little bird_ echoes through his head during his walk home.

* * *

He doesn’t dare as much as think about thinking in fear that he’ll reveal some personal detail that’ll lead his soulmate to him. He hasn’t told his parents, and he doesn’t plan on doing so. What would he be able to tell them anyway? _Mum, dad, I crashed into my soulmate when Dudley was chasing me, and I think he plans on killing me._ That would go over so well.

The amused feeling that suddenly filled him told him that he had just fucked up. If only there was a manual to what thoughts your soulmate get… but the abstract thought of amusement was more reassuring than an answer would be. Hopefully Dudley turned out to be a common name, but he didn’t hold any high hopes.

* * *

_Harry James Potter._

After that thought woke him up in the middle of the night, his bones filled with dread, Harry refuses to leave his bed for a week. His mother has to call the school and tell them that he’s sick, although he is old enough to do so himself, because he turns off his phone just in case his number had been found together with his name. He doesn’t tell anyone what’s wrong in fear that it’ll endanger them. Instead he makes it sound like the bullying has gotten worse, and it’s not a complete lie. He was running for his life when this mess started, and now he’s hiding for his life, hoping that the mess will disappear.

_Soon, my little bird_ the voice in his head says. Harry shivers.

* * *

A week is all the time his mum gives him before he has to get back to school. Harry tries his best to not find himself alone, but nothing is unavoidable in the end. He had to stay in the library after class to make up for missed school work, and lost track of time. It’s winter, and the streets are cold and dark. Christmas decorations are alight, but it doesn’t feel enough. Snowmen has never looked so eerie before. He keeps looking over his shoulder, but he’s not sure what he’s looking for.

_Found you._

Harry freezes. It’s the worst thing he could possibly do, but he can’t help himself. It’s that or running, but for some reason _fight or flight_ doesn’t kick in. He expects someone to pop out of nowhere, but nothing happens. Maybe… maybe the thought wasn’t directed at him? Harry was just starting to relax when a pair of arms found their way around his waist. He tenses up like a string ready to snap.

“Little bird.” the stranger chuckled into his ear. “I told you so.”

“Why?” Harry demands. His voice was steady, unless his legs. He has a horrible feeling that his soulmate was keeping him standing.

“I shouldn’t tell… but you’ll be dead within the hour.”

“So tell me.”

“Can you imagine the pleasure one get from uncovering people in a society where everyone covers up, too afraid that they’ll lose their soulmate in the crowd to accidentally brush someone skin-to-skin? Having them afraid and naked… letting their insides out… it’s an art form.”

“Are you going to do that to me?” Harry whispered, horrified at the images in his head. That was the work of a serial killer - the work of the one that called himself Voldemort.

“No, my little bird. You deserve something more… _special_.”

“Can’t you let me go?”

“When you have access to my head? I don’t think so.”

Voldemort’s lips has traveled from his ear to his neck while they talked. He bites down, and Harry feels claimed in the most sinful of ways. Not knowing how or when he would get killed, only knowing that his time was running out… not even properly seeing the face of his soulmate, his murderer. It’s not how he imagined his life to go.

One of his thoughts must have reached the other, because suddenly he’s turned around. Voldemort’s hands have an iron grip on his waist, but Harry doesn’t even try to get away. A pair of lips are pressed against his and it’s all teeth and no tongue - a kiss from the devil.

“I would corrupt you.” Voldemort says. “But you’re not worth my time.”

The next kiss is gentler. Harry doesn’t realise that no hands are keeping him in place until he feels the knife through his chest. He falls to his knees as Voldemort steps back.

Harry’s last moments are filled with a pleased smile and the words _goodbye, my little bird_.

It starts to snow.

**Author's Note:**

> Soulmates don't always get a happily ever after, just saying.


End file.
